


What If Devil Fruits Were In The Real World?

by kittyface27



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, Luffy's dick stretches, May Or May Not Be Continued, Modern AU, Real world, Shenanigans, Weridness, a bunch of shorts, devil fruits in real life, very short chapters, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: What if devil fruits started popping up in our reality? And no one knew wtf they were. How would a character react if they suddenly had some sort of random ability? Some one-shots.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	What If Devil Fruits Were In The Real World?

**Sooo it's midnight and I've had this idea in my head for a while. What if Devil Fruits started growing in the real world, and no one knew wtf they were. How would you react to find out you had some sort of crazy ability? Seems like things could go wrong pretty quickly. Just wrote it in like, four minutes and it'd be fun for more. Just an idea. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey," Ace greeted his brother. "You leave school early?" He was eating a poptart on the couch, luckily a day he only had night classes.

"Yeah," Luffy replied grumpily. "I ate some nasty fruit thing and it made my stomach hurt and I feel all lethargic and icky."

"Something nasty?" Luffy just nodded noncommittally. He told Ace he was going to go pee and then sleep, even if he had homework and skipped a few of his classes.

Ace turned the TV back on as Luffy climbed stairs when he almost immediately heard screams of fear from Luffy from above.

"_AHHH! ACE!" _he screamed. Ace jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs and to the closed bathroom door.

"What's the problem?!" Ace shouted through the wood. Luffy was hysterical.

"_I WAS PEEING AND IT FELL IN!"_

Ace finally grumbled and opened the door.

"YOURS DO-DOESN'T DO THIS, DOES IT?!" Luffy cried as he attempted to put it back into his pants.

"_Of course mine doesn't do that!" _Ace shrieked back, equally freaked out.

Then an older voice joined them as their grandfather walked by and saw the scene. **"****_Boy, what's wrong with your dick?!"_**


End file.
